The Disappearing Ninja
by Ninetales29
Summary: After the events of Hunter J things have been running slow. Not much to do, but continue what he does, protecting people and pokemon. Until a certain ninja and her team comes to the vigilante for help.


Chapter 1: Another Typical Day

Another day. Another day in the Kalos region is what the vigilante thought. After the events of the pokemon Hunter J things have been rather slow. It was just another usual day for the vigilante and team. Fixing up the hideout, taking down crimes, taking care of the pokemon that live near him, and chopping wood. Even right now some of the pokemon are helping him pick up some scraps of twigs and branches that fell from a storm last night. The vigilante, that everyone knows as The Flame, was on the roof of the hideout and carefully fixing the shingles that fell off.

"Hey Ninetales, toss me the last one please." He called from above then a black shingle was tossed up and he caught it. He placed it in the final spot wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He jumped down from the roof and walked toward his beloved fox pokemon. "Finished with the repairs," he pets her on the head and continuing, "lastly is the circuit breaker and that should be it."

"That was a storm was terrible yesterday. I'm shocked that it took out the electricity," she replied with a purr from the attention.

He stopped the rubbing and they went in to check on the circuit breaker. With everything repaired he goes to the breaker and flips the switch. Lights flicked on and the electricity was back on, he sighs that power was back on. He sits at the kitchen table wondering what to do now. He looks out the window and sees the other were almost done with the job. He mindlessly walks upstairs to his room. He's never been this out of place, he just needs something to do to distract him. Fight crime around Kalos, yeah that'll do.

Getting on his computer and access the cameras around Lumiose City. The beauty of having access from anywhere from the press of a button. On his screen it showed nothing, but if he went there and stroll around, he would find something. He grabbed his phone and his team then downstairs to let Ninetales join him. After grabbing his pokeballs he heads out to Lumiose City. Full of trainers and their Pokémon wandering around the city. Shopping, sightseeing, exercising and etc. For the vigilante, however, it's his way of looking out for the people and Pokémon. Constantly looking down at his phone close to his pocket and occasionally looking up to avoid bumping into anyone. Ninetales always walks beside him, being in a Pokeball inside his pocket is boring enough. Plus, sometimes she feels cramped.

After walking around for a few minutes, an alert on his phone.

" Perfect"

He nudged Ninetales waving his phone, he found a crime. They walked over to the area and immediately realized it is in an ally way that lead to a dead end. Perfect for people being cornered. Following the map, they come across the spot but had to stay out of sight as to not being spotted. They hid around the corner, he pulled up his bandana with his unique flame signature and waited. Soon enough a tall man in a shady looking coat walked around a corner to a woman with a kid next to her. Conversation was inaudible but if he can hear any threats or any suspicious movement, he knows what to do. Within a few seconds he heard a gasp and heavy footsteps. The scan on his phone indicated a high threat percentage. Immediately, he and Ninetales ran around the corner. Ninetales slid underneath to get in front of him. She then uses her hind paws to kick him knocking him slightly unbalanced. The vigilante grabs him from his back, flips him on the ground, and with a swing of his staff, he knocks him out. The woman and her kid fled the ally way.

"Good way to take your mind off things," he said confidently.

(I imagined it differently,) Ninetales whispered then the vigilant's phone went off, another crime in progress.

He waves his phone in her face, "Oh lookie here. Ready?"

(Sure, but when we get back you owe me,) she gives him the smug look.

"Deal."

While they set off on the next crime, a shadowy figure with some sort of ribbon flowing off close to their head. There was also a pokemon standing next to the shadowy figure.

"It's good to see you again old friend," it began, "let's see if you still have your skills."

With that they both suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye.


End file.
